Hate Lives in All
by WolfGuardian316
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are in great danger and only one person can save them. What happens if they don't trust Lake? Rated M for strong language, mature content , and extreme violence. R
1. Chapter 1

Ok people listen up. This is my first legit story. I plan on seeing it through till the end. So mention me to your friends and try to get me some followers so I can get some good followers please. Also I do not own anything of Alpha and Omega. I do however own my OC's

SOMEWHERE NEAR CANADA  
I woke up to see a lab around me. I was floating around in some tube with a mask on my face so I could breathe. Suddenly I felt this sudden burst of pain explode throughout my entire body. They must have been performing tests on me. At least the pain feels like it. One thing shot through my mind. Someone or something named Kate and Humphrey. I don't know who they are but they are in great danger and they needed my help. There's was one problem tho. I have no idea where I am. I don't know how to get to them but I'll find a way. I just need to find a way out of this place and find my weapons. Sounds harder then it really is. All it will take is the right timing and my skills will do the rest of the talking.

I sense people coming into the rooms so I close my eyes wait for them to get into the room. Their only skills I could feel was they were smart. Weak but extremely smart. But I'm smarter than they are by a long shot. I take one last deep breath before I execute my escape. I stop my heart beat and float there. Lifeless.

"What just happened?!" "I don't know! His heart just stopped" I hear them arguing back and forth and frantically trying to save their test subject.

"Guards get him out of the container quickly" yells one of the scientist. Bad move. I reactivate my heart as one of the guards reach into the container. I quickly pull him into the container and wrap a cord around his throat. Quickening the drowning process. Everyone in the room is speechless at what they just saw. I see a guy in a suit step into the room at the worst possible time he could've. I stare into his eyes with a hateful fire. I know who he is but I can't remember exactly what he's done.

"Guards! Kill him!" Said the man as he takes off running back out the door. You can't escape me forever. I rip off my breathing mask and kick the lifeless body of the guard through the glass causing an explosion of water and glass. I fall out to my knees and get a taste of real air. It wasn't the best taste. I could taste the chemicals in the air. Almost a hospital taste. I look up and see myself being surrounded by giant guards aiming their SMG's at me. I raise my arms as if I'm surrendering. What am I doing? I'm not a normal person. I send invisible fingers of flames into the barrel of their guns heating the bullets in them causing the guns to backfire,kill each and every person in the room.

"Not today boys. You can't kill me that easily" I say as I get up and search the room for anything that may be my weapons. After about 10 minutes of searching I find a large metal counter containing my tomahawk, throwing knives, sword and scrolls. I gather everything up and leave the building. Looking around I notice I'm at a small warehouse. I see a black Jeep and run over to it only to find the keys in it. Lucky day for me I assume. I get in and drive away from the warehouse. Driving wherever my instincts tell me to go. To where ever Kate and Humphrey are. Whoever they may be. My name is Lake and I'm a guardian.

WELL EVERYONE THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1. WHAT IS GOING ON THAT IS PUTTING KATE AND HUMPHREY IN DANGER? FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

OK HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY!

Lakes POV:  
"Jasper Park Canada huh? This should be interesting. But why do I have the feeling that I have to go into the game reserve to find those two?" I stood there wondering. I shrugged the thought off and started walking into wood. About an hour later, I began to hear a trickle of flowing water.

I found the source of the noise to be a small stream between two cliffs. I knelt down and began lapping up the cool water. Who knows how long it's been since I have a nice drink of water and something good to eat. I decide that this would be a decent place to call home for the night.

There was a pleasant breeze and an overcast telling me that could be storm coming. I quickly built me a shelter from logs. Nothing very fancy. Just enough room for me to be comfortable and have a small fire inside without burning the place down. I built the fire in the middle and went out to find something to eat. Any berries or something. I don't have enough time to get me meat so anything would do really. All I knew was I needed food. I could eat dirt as of now

I found my berries and made it back to my temporary home as the storm hit. It was literally a down pour. Lucky my home was elevated above the steam. I would've have a wet night if I didn't plan ahead. I settled down near the fire after my meal and begin to drift off asleep listening to the calming rain.

The Next Day

I woke up to a loud thump outside of the shelter. I looked outside to find a large piece of tree bark leaning against the shelter.

"What the hell is this?" I examined the bark and I noticed claw marks on the inside of it.

"Was something riding in this thing?" I decided to look around and using my skills I found foot prints of what it looked to be wolf prints and a trail of blood. It must've hit it's head or something and put a gash into it.

I followed the tracks and the blood trail until I found a blue and grey wolf. It had to be the wolf because it was limping. Out of no where it hit me. It's like I knew this wolf. Was this Humphery? It must've sensed me because it quickly turned on me and got into a fighting stance. It was definitely an omega according to the size.

"Well by the looks of you, your an omega and your badly injured so if I was you if relax because you stand no chance against me. By the way, is your name Humphrey?" I asked the wolf. It turned it's head in a confused manner. Almost like it could understand me. What happened next is beyond beliefs.

"Yeah that's me. Whose asking?" The wolf actually replies in complete English. I could actually understand this animal. I was amazed on what I just witnessed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What the fuck? We can understand each other! This is insane! Anyways back to the topic. My name is Lake and I'm here to help you and someone named Kate. You know her?" The wolf instantly bared it's teeth and stared me in the eyes.

"You will stay away from her! I won't let you hurt her!" Humphrey yells and lunges at me. I shake my head and counter him quick and slam him onto the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt anyone. But you're both in some danger. I don't know what it is yet. Give me a chance to explain everything. I have some medicine that will help you heal quickly." I say as I let go of him. He looks at me cautiously and gets up. He follows me to my camp and I get into my bag to find the herbs.  
"Here. Chew on this. It has healing properties that will heal you in about a day." He carefully takes the herb and chews on it.  
"I'll go back to my pack and talk to Winston. He's the leader. He makes the call on whether you come or not. I'll be back tomorrow with an answer" Humphery tells me this as he runs off into the forest. I sit and watch as the sun begins to set. Another day wasted with no food. Wonderful. I decide to go to sleep and wait for the fate of those two.

WELL THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. R&R


End file.
